1. Field
The present invention relates generally to power transfer devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for tracking one or more conditions during operation of a power transfer device.
2. Background
As will be appreciated by a person having ordinary skill in the art, it is frequently desirable in motor carrier operations to employ auxiliary equipment (e.g. sprayers, vacuum pumps, air compressors) for services accessorial to transportation and to have such auxiliary equipment powered by the vehicle engine and not by an independent, “stand-alone” auxiliary motor. This may be accomplished through employment of a power transfer device, such as a power take-off (PTO) device. Well-known in the art, a PTO device is powered directly by the vehicle engine using belt or chain driven cogs and wheels connecting the PTO to the engine. Generally, the vehicle engine is placed in “idle” and the driver then engages the PTO device by means of engagement valves or levers. When operating, the PTO device provides power to auxiliary equipment either by mechanical transmission [e.g., secondary drive or propeller shafts] or hydraulic transmission (e.g., hydraulic pumps mounted directly to the PTO device).
Fuel burned to propel the vehicle on the public highway is assessed a tax separate from a sales tax. This separate tax is commonly called a “Road Tax” or “Fuel Tax”. Since PTO devices are operated when the vehicle engine is idling, then fuels consumed to power the PTO device are exempt from the Road or Fuel Tax. Stated simply, PTO fuels do not propel the vehicle over a public highway.
A need exists for methods and systems for tracking data during operation of a power transfer device. More specifically, a need exists for determining an amount of fuel used by an associated vehicle during operation of a power transfer device, determining an amount of time that has elapsed during operation of the power transfer device, or both.